dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Beefalo
Adult= ×4, ×3, 33%, (periodic), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo"|specialAbility = Becomes hostile periodically, during which time it spawns |name = Beefalo}} |-| Teen= ×3, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnCode = None|specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Teen Beefalo |imagewidth = 150}} |-| Toddler= ×4, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnCode = None |specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Toddler Beefalo |imagewidth = 125}} |-| Baby= ×3, |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "babybeefalo" |specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Baby Beefalo |imagewidth = 100}} |-| DST = ×4, ×3, 33%, (periodic), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo"|specialAbility = Becomes hostile periodically, during which time it spawns |name = Beefalo}} Beefalo are neutral Mobs that are indigenous to the Savanna biome unless their world generation setting is changed to "more". When one Beefalo is attacked, all nearby Beefalo will become hostile. Beefalo deal 34 damage with each hit. They drop three Beefalo Wool, four Meat, and sometimes a Beefalo Horn when killed, and they may drop wool even if they have been shaved already. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 4 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Beefalo can be shaved with a Razor while they sleep, which causes them to drop three Beefalo Wool. They will regain their hair back in a couple of days and can be shaved again at that point. As long as there is not already some on the ground near them, they will occasionally drop Manure (even while sleeping), which is used for fertilizing Plants and Farms. Beefalo have a coordinated herd movement, as they try to stay together and not wander into other biomes. When dusk comes around, all nearby Beefalo will group together for the night. Herds regenerate during mating season off-screen. Beefalo need three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Baby Beefalo Baby Beefalo are the offspring of Beefalo. A Baby Beefalo will grow into a Toddler Beefalo, then a Teen Beefalo, and finally an adult Beefalo. Each stage takes 3 to 5 days. Baby Beefalo do not follow the player if the Beefalo Horn is used, and they cannot be frozen with the Ice Staff. Killing Baby Beefalo raises the player's naughtiness by 6 points. Baby Beefalo will go to sleep at night, just like adult Beefalo. They follow their parent around, they cannot attack, and run away from the player when approached. If a Baby Beefalo's parent is killed, the Baby Beefalo will still walk towards the spot where the parent died; even if it is chased away a long distance, it will slowly walk back towards the spot. If a Baby Beefalo grows into an adult Beefalo, they will stop moving towards their parent and start roaming around. Because the Baby Beefalo flees when the player approaches, they can be "herded" into a cage of walls created by the player. They cannot break through the walls as they attempt to run back to their parent. This method can be used by the player to keep Beefalo in a specific location for easier farming. Combat When the player attacks one Beefalo, all nearby Beefalo will become aggressive. However, every Beefalo that was not attacked will lose interest in the player fairly quickly, while the one that was attacked will chase the player longer. Beefalo are faster than the player, but they must stop for a moment to attack, and their attack is not instant, meaning if the player keeps running, they probably will not get hit. This makes it possible to attack a single Beefalo and lure it away from the herd, because the rest of the herd will stop chasing. They attack slowly, with four seconds between attacks. This makes it easy to "Kite" them. If the player has a herd of Beefalo nearby them and monsters are chasing, it is possible to kite the monster into the herd. They may turn on each other, rendering the player free from peril. Alternatively, the player can wait for nightfall when the Beefalo are asleep and plant a circle of Trees around the herd. By building a Campfire next to the Trees and feeding it fuel, the Trees will eventually catch on fire. Some of the Beefalo will perish in the fire, but the meat remains. The upsides of this strategy is that it's fairly easy to do. Furthermore, the burnt Trees can be chopped down and will then leave charcoal once chopped. However, it should be noted that this method will burn the wool, so only attempt this if meat is what the player is after. Another method: at night when they sleep in a tight group, the player can use a Razor to shave the ones on the outside so the wool will be dropped on the ground, then light the wool up with a torch. The fire will damage the Beefalo for easier combat. If a Beefalo is shot with one Sleep Dart, it will engage the player as if attacked with any other weapon. However, since the sleep dart does 0 damage, other Beefalo will not aggro. The player can then lead the chasing Beefalo away from the herd and kill it. This strategy also works with the Ice Staff, and since it has 20 uses and relatively cheap material cost, this is a very effective way of safely farming Beefalo for their meat and fur for a long time. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Beefalo when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Herds Beefalo are gathered in groups called "herds". A Beefalo herd has a maximum size of 12 Beefalo. Any herd at its maximum size will not be able to spawn any Baby Beefalo, although they will still have a mating season (or be "in heat") as usual. Beefalo herds are not fixed throughout the game: a large herd may split up into two smaller herds, and smaller herds may be merged. This "herd calculation" occurs at regular intervals throughout the game (around every five seconds). If a potential herd member is not part of a herd, it will create its own herd (with itself as only member), and will then attempt to gather nearby members into its herd. A herd with less than four members may merge with any other herd, provided that the resulting "final" herd does not exceed 12 members. Although not possible to predict accurately, it appears that larger groups of Beefalo in a given area increase the likelihood of multiple herds forming (in locations previously only containing one herd). All herds have a "home", which is defined as the location where the herd was formed. Beefalo will always attempt to return to their "home" (e.g. after combat or a Beefalo horn was used), and will not wander far from their home during random wandering (so Beefalo often appear to stay in one Biome, or area within that Biome, with some variation). Subsequent herd calculations that result in a new herd will result in a new "home" for all Beefalo in the new herd. Additionally, herds may only form within a certain range, which is why it is possible for the player to lead a number of Beefalo away from the herd with a Beefalo horn. If they are far enough from the original herd after the horn's effects are over, they will firstly attempt to rejoin their original herd; after a time (during herd calculation), they will most likely form their own herd, which will have a new "home" at the new location. Mating Season During mating season, Beefalo in the world will change. Their backsides become red, and instead of looking startled, they will instantly "aggro" and attack the player when they walk by, about two berry bushes' distance. They will also be aggressive towards other mobs, including Chester. During mating season, attacked Beefalo stop chasing their enemy sooner than regular Beefalo. A few days later, all Beefalo will stop being aggressive; this is the time when Baby Beefalo will spawn. All members of a Beefalo herd are always in the same state of heat at any one time ("in heat" or "not in heat"); however, each Beefalo herd may be in a different state of "heat", since each herd has its own "heat" timer. If there are multiple Beefalo in the same area with different states of "heat", then this indicates that there are in fact two distinct herds in the same area. However, there may be members of the same herd not in heat if they reached adult after the others started. These delayed members will enter heat with the rest at the start of the next cycle instead of starting their own. In the Reign of Giants DLC, Beefalo will be in heat during Spring. That means as soon as a new baby is born, the Beefalo will begin spawning another. It's often possible to see two baby Beefalo at the same time during this season, even three if the herd was already in heat before Spring started. If Spring is the starting season, the Beefalo will enter heat a few days into the season instead of Day 1. Wearing a Beefalo Hat will ensure that the player is not attacked by Beefalo in heat. The player may then walk amongst them with impunity rather than spending time to go around them. It is also useful for safely picking up drops among the herd, since they will attack everything that goes near and small animals don't stand a chance against them. Moreover, Beefalo in heat often attack Pigs and generate huge amounts of meat and other Beefalo drops this way. Beefalo during mating season often wake up while being shaved. This makes shaving them difficult without the Beefalo Hat. Don't Starve Together Newly added to Don't Starve Together is the domestication and mounting of Beefalo. Beefalo can be tamed and domesticated by either whipping them with the Tail o' Three Cats or feeding them Cut Grass, Twigs, and Vegetables, which will separate them from their current herd. This will also cause them to no longer participate in that herd's mating season. A Beefalo with any sort of domestication can be equiped with a Saddle; the more domesticated a Beffalo is, the longer it keeps the saddle on. Attempting to saddle a Beefalo without any prior attempts at domestication or while it's in heat will cause it to toss off the saddle and become hostile. Domestication adds several new features to Beefalo, such as different Tendencies that the Beefalo can undertake. Ornery: The Beefalo deals more damage with its attacks. Docile: The Beefalo can be ridden for longer and moves faster. Pudgy: The Beefalo emits a positive Sanity aura. These Tendencies given to the beefalo by the player depending on the actions they do. Attacking and getting attacked with the Beefalo makes it more Ornery, mounting the Beefalo makes it more Docile, and feeding the Beefalo makes it more Pudgy. The dominant Tendencies will be made clear based on how the face of the Beefalo appears. Beefalo can be fed Vegetables to raise their Health and Hunger value. If a Beefalo is fed food while its hunger is maxed out, it will vomit soggy Rot . As long as a Beefalo's hunger is above 0, it will slowly become domesticated overtime. Once domestication has reached a threshold, the Beefalo will become Domesticated. Once a Beefalo has become domesticated, its Tendency is locked permanently. Trivia * A real Beefalo is a man-made hybrid between an American Bison and domesticated cattle, intended for increased beef production. *The Baby Beefalo sound clips are just the normal Beefalo sound clips sped up. *A Baby Beefalo growing to its next stage has the same animation as an adult regrowing its wool. *Trapping a Baby Beefalo in a pen made of walls will cause it to try to get to its parents, but it is unable to due to the pen. *Maxwell has said the Koalefant is a distant cousin of the Beefalo. This might explain the slight visual similarities between the two. Bugs *Sometimes Beefalo will start sleeping at Dusk instead of Night. *Occasionally when going in or coming out of a Cave, a Beefalo will spawn and start following the player. The Beefalo will also follow the player back in or out of the cave. Gallery ru:Бифало pl:Bawół Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Passive Creatures Category:Followers Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals